


No-Family Christmas

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Some day, One day series [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Cuddles, M/M, Overeating, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian and Roger get snowed in.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Some day, One day series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401757
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49
Collections: Maylor Week





	No-Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the year 2019
> 
> That’s basically all you gotta know for this one ;)

"It's awful, Darling. Such a dreadful pity— yes." 

Brian blows a kiss at Roger when he refills Brians plate with more roasted parsnips. 

"— Oh no, your Pap and I will be just fine. Awfully _sad_ you guys aren't here with us, but the weather stations say the roads should be clear tomorrow and the blizzard should have blown over. So we can spend boxing day together." 

A socked foot trails up Brians calve. A smile plays on Brians lips at Rogers antics. Gesturing to the phone by his ear to remind him to behave. 

"Yes sweetheart. Yes— Tell Fred and Jim we can't wait to see them tomorrow... Of course, yes." 

Roger rolls his eyes as the conversation prolongs even further. 

With his plate balanced on his tummy, he puts his feet up on the couch and pushing his cold toes under Brians thigh to warm them up. Waiting for their daughters worried voice to disconnect on the other line. 

"Our heating is working, so is the electricity. We will be fine for the day." Brian smiles warmly, squeezing Rogers ankle once but letting his hand rest there. "And if not, your dad and I practiced to snuggle up for many many years— Hey, _you_ asked."

He moves the phone to the other ear, Roger shovels his last spoonful of turkey and gravy into his mouth. Hand falling on his belly at how stuffed he's grown. 

"Alright now darling, you need to stop worrying now and make the best of Christmas, even without us." 

The phone call finally seems to be wrapping up. 

Johanna's high, but warm voice fills the calm of the room another few moments. Wishing Brian a merry Christmas and telling him not to eat all the food by themselves. 

"Sure thing Jo," Brian winks at Roger, who smiles back. "Sure thing."

The second he gets an uttered goodbye, he presses the red button on his screen and places his phone on the coffee table before him. "That only took forever."

"Six phone calls, three facetimers and a million text messages." Roger counts on his fingers, before handing Brian his empty plate to also place on the coffee table. "What part of 'we're fine' is so hard to grasp?" 

"It's called Face _time_ — and they have this deluded idea that we can't handle ourselves."

"Blizzard or not, we have survived this long. We can take care of ourselves or each other at least." Roger grumbles, slowly sinking deeper into the cushions of the couch with his hands under his bulging belly, covered in a neat Christmas sweater. 

Even now that he is grey and his face is half covered by his silver beard, he always remains beautiful. 

Brians eyes stay on him him lovingly. Snaking his hand around Rogers ankle and giving it another gentle squeeze so Rogers eyes meet his. 

This year, like every Christmas, their children, spouses and grandchildren were supposed to come over and have a family dinner at their fathers house. They stay at Freddie and Jims Lodge over the evening, where there are enough available rooms for everyone. It is only a ten minute ride away from Roger and Brians home, but in the blizzard the kids and the two Alphas had decided it was safer to follow the authorities instructions and not come out the door tonight.

"Tomorrow we'll have Ronnie and the Deacky clan over the floor, our kids _and_ Jim and Freddie." Roger groans behind his beard. "I'm too full to even think about that."

"Then don't."

Brian is nowhere near as fit or lean as he used to be, but he can proudly say he still manages to crawl over to Roger on his creaking knees and nestle himself beside the shorter man. The two of them are now laying on the couch side by side. Brians tall legs wrapping around Roger like an octopus. His arms pulling the grumbling man in tightly.

Roger goes willingly into the embrace. Finding it hard to resist the offered warmth after a meal meant for at least a party of thirty. 

He slides his socked foot under Brians pajama pants to press his foot to the bare skin. He also nuzzles his face under Brians chin. Accidentally tickling the slightly older man with his beard, though not enough to push Roger away.

Broad familiar hands splay over Rogers back. Drawing large circles over the smooth surface. 

The comforting scent of _his_ Alpha, makes Roger preen quietly. A content smile falls from his lips when Brian presses a dry kiss to his temple. 

"Is it bad that I don't really mind that we couldn't see our family for Christmas?" Roger whispers.

Brian chuckles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Rogers ear. 

"I think this is the first Christmas we have ever celebrated by ourselves. I'm 72, Rog." His hand trails back down to Rogers neck and he smoothes his palm over the warm skin there. "Maybe the blizzard was a blessing."

"Maybe so." Roger smiles against Brians skin. Finding himself slowly getting tugged into a sleepy doze.

Brian continues to rub the sore aches from his neck while they cuddle.

Roger nuzzles impossibly closer to Brian side. His eyes have long fluttered closed and the food is sinking deep into his stomach. Making him feel slightly bloated, but in the best way possible. With his tummy pressed against Brians equally pudgy side and his body lazily draped over his Alpha.

Outside the window right above them— the world has grown invisible behind the thick curtain of pearly white snow. Raging as a storm trying to claw its way into the house with its freezing frostbite. 

Brian feels warmth spread from his heart all the way to his toes. Effectively dispatching all the cold from his body.

He can hardly believe that in the 50 years of knowing Roger, they had never spend a single Christmas together as a couple. It melts Brians heart into a puddle to realize he still has _first times_ to discover at their very ripe age.

"I love you." He whispers under his breath as to not break the rhythm of snow thumping against the window.

Roger is hardly coherent when he opens his mouth, lips smacking, "Y'too, Bri." 

The Alpha chuckles quietly, tugging Roger in closer by wrapping his arms around his chest and finding himself more content than he could ever be anywhere else, than in their own living room with his husband fast asleep in his arms. 

Brian kisses Rogers forehead, before letting his own eyes fall closed too and let an easy food induced slumber take him over. 

Christmas spend without their fussy kids and their fussier kids and the fussiest Freddie Mercury? Eating more food than two people physically could consume, whilst disregarding any sorts of dress-code to instead wear their pajamas? 

_Check_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave me a comment if u like it! Thank you!


End file.
